


Language Barrier

by CheerfullyCynical



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Anakin Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin speaks four languages by the age of 9, Anakin's life wasn't great, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Non-Sexual Slavery, Obi-Wan is amazing, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Slavery, Tatooine Slave Culture (Star Wars), Young Anakin Skywalker, lots of comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheerfullyCynical/pseuds/CheerfullyCynical
Summary: What does it mean to be a Master?Or, Obi-Wan and Anakin are suffering from a bit of a language barrier and the council gets a little lesson into what Anakin went through as a child.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 27
Kudos: 314





	Language Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> New to the fandom! Is anyone still here?

Anakin felt like he was walking on sand every time Obi-Wan, his new Master, came home.

It was an expression that his mother, and his friends, had repeated often back at home. _“He’s slipping on the sands,”_ His mother would tell him sadly as she watched one of her adult friends do something silly, _“not focusing on the feel of his feet hitting the ground.”_

Anakin hadn’t understood it then – how does someone slip on something that they walk on every day? He did it every day, and the only time he had ever fallen was in Watto’s shop, when the corner of the rug had tripped his feet and caused him to drop a very sensitive navigation device.

He rubbed at his eyes, still feeling the client’s hand smack him on the face, sending him to the ground once again.

He decided, watching as Obi-Wan made _more_ tea (tea, it was always hot boiling tea that Anakin _loathed_ and didn’t understand because it burned his tongue and anything that burned him led to infections and deaths and-) _He decided…_ That Obi-Wan was constantly slipping on sand.

It was always _“you must follow these rules, Anakin,”_ and _“school is important and you must not skip it, Anakin,”_ and _“you must eat with me at the table, Anakin,”_ and all of it left him feeling more and more like he was failing his new Master.

But his Master didn’t follow the same rules. Instead, Anakin only ever saw him in the very early mornings for mediation (a different method of torture) and at night for dinner. In fact, every time he saw Anakin, he looked downright confused by his presence.

_“Here is your bed,” Obi-Wan had said, “I’ll be in the other room if you need me for anything, alright?”_

_Anakin was frightened, and tired, and missing his mom so much that his chest felt like it was going to burst. He_ missed _his room and his friends and things that were familiar. He thought everything would be amazing after leaving his home planet, that he would be happy and do whatever he wanted… But all he wanted was a hug from his mom._

_His Master was looking at him, head tilted, and Anakin rushed to thank him. He didn’t know he could have a room so large! It even had a desk!_

_“It is not much, I know,” Obi-Wan continued, and Anakin felt terror in the thought that he had displeased Obi-Wan with his reaction, “But you’ll get used to it.”_

_“Thank you!” Anakin repeated and forced himself to say no more. His last Master’s hated when he talked._

_The four walls had become a haven after each school day, yet…_

It was so different then home – he missed the sound of his mom’s voice, the wind on his face from nights when they were all allowed outside to eat together… From what he could tell, people at the temple did not _ever_ interact together unless it was for learning. The council had said something about attachments, but Anakin didn’t realize that it meant having no friends whatsoever.

Once again, a cup of tea was placed in front of him, the steam hitting his face and making him scrunch his nose. He was so _tired._ At one point, when all the other kids from school were teasing him, he considered doing something rash. He figured that maybe if he just did _something_ now, like actually skip _school,_ Obi-Wan would show his true colors and punish him. At least then he would know what to expect.

Anakin wished he was brave enough to do such a thing. Instead, he was left trying not to stare at his Master as he patiently waited for Anakin to take a sip of the disgusting drink. Anakin really didn't understand that rule - when there was food on the table, you ate it. If you took too long, it would be gone.

Clenching his jaw, he did what his Master wanted and grabbed the cup, bringing it to his lips and taking a gulp that he hopped was large enough to satisfy Obi-Wan. Even then, the back of his tongue burned.

It had been three months since he’d been freed… He wondered when it would start to feel like it.

“Now, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, and he hated how his name sounded when Obi-Wan said it, “Tell me, how are classes going? Are you enjoying Master Valtra’s teachings?”

Anakin winced, wondering if this was a trick, just as one of his Master back at home liked to do. Classes were fine (better than two scorching suns that burned his neck) but there was one class that he deemed impossible – reading and writing. Writing was hard enough in Huttesse, but near impossible in Basic, which was all they spoke here. None of the letters lined up.

He weighted the pros and cons of lying to him. So far, Obi-Wan hadn’t really discussed anything that happened in his classes. Most of his interactions with his Master had been awkward and short. It was like Obi-Wan never wanted him there.

“Good,” Anakin said finally, then in a rush, “I-don’t-like-homework.”

A step into the unknown – Anakin had never dared complained about anything.

But, to Anakin’s surprise, Obi-Wan laughed lightly, “Neither did I, padawan. I don’t think anyone does.”

Anakin nodded, “But we have to do it…?” Which was an honest question. Since he had been placed in school in the middle of it, they hadn’t assigned him any “homework” until only three days ago. He found that he really didn’t like going to the library, especially after the other kids liked to follow him and tease him about how slow he was.

Reading wasn’t allowed back home. Here, it seemed to be something that babies knew. His face flushed at the memory of attempting to read aloud in class.

Obi-Wan chuckled, “Yes, you still have to do it. Master Valtra would be very upset if you don’t complete it on time – now that I think about it, she made me clean the entire west wing for not completing an essay. My hands ached for days.”

 _That_ was certainly something to remember. While cleaning wasn’t _the worst_ thing that could happen, Anakin didn’t know how he could survive doing this “homework” _and_ cleaning the Temple – he wouldn’t have enough hours in the day to translate the books from Basic to Hattesse _and_ clean.

They sat in silence again. Anakin did his best to sip at the tea, watching as Obi-Wan went back to his usual self of quiet and awkward.

His Master dismissed him, allowing him to go back to his bedroom and mediate for an hour and then go to bed. He was glad that Obi-Wan never checked on him – mediating was not something he had time for, not if he wanted to finish that homework and catch at least an hour of sleep.

It seemed, with the handwriting book that Anakin had been assigned that night, he would have no time to sleep.

This went on for days. He was only ever able to sleep in small bursts, usually just after class and right before dinner, giving him just enough energy to complete his tasks for the day.

He was helping Obi-Wan with dinner, watching _again_ as his Master didn’t add any spices or even just _salt,_ and feeling disappointed when plain chicken with rice made its way on his plate.

His mother made the _best_ stew and a pot big enough for all of the slaves. He missed cooking it with her, singing songs and telling stories, and wondered how Obi-Wan was so quiet as he did his everyday chores.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked, “Could you please get the plates?”

Plates, another thing that made no sense. They were fragile and easy to break, making Anakin clumsy just thinking about breaking such an expensive thing. He had done so once, when he was cooking for their Masters, and he had never quite healed right from the kick in the ribs he received. If he was ever running for too long, the left side of his chest felt as if someone took a hot poker to it.

Still, he was tired, and he blinked desperately to clear his eyes. As always, he grabbed them one at a time, being extra careful with it… Only, Master Obi-Wan backed into him slightly, touching his back as he reached for something, making him lose his concentration. Anakin panicked as he felt one of them slip between his fingers.

He watched in horror as it smashed to the ground, pieces of glass flying everywhere. Without even thinking, Anakin was immediately on his hands and knees, picking up the pieces as fast as he could.

“Woah, Anakin!” Obi-Wan said, grabbing at his shoulder, pushing him away from the mess. On accident, Anakin’s fists clenched in fear, and the glass cut his fingers.

He didn’t utter a word. Instead, he let himself be manhandled into a standing position, eyes shut tight as he waited for Obi-Wan to _finally_ act out a punishment he knew he deserved.

The hand on his shoulder loosened, “Oh, Anakin…”

He didn’t sound mad – or anything that made sense to him. Again, like sand, Anakin waited as something shifted in the air (the Force, apparently, not his instincts)… Sadness? Was that what Anakin sensed?

Anakin dared to open his eyes… And nearly felt them pop out of his head as Obi-Wan went down on his knees in front of him, eye level, two kind hands on his shoulders.

“Listen closely, dear one,” And Anakin felt himself even more confused at Obi-Wan’s new nick name for him, “I will _never_ hit you – or hurt you or do anything that will make you feel unsafe. I’m not sure where you got the idea that you weren’t… Weren’t safe here, but I promise you, no one here means you any harm.”

Anakin’s breath hitched, confusion and anxiety heavy in his chest. It didn’t _feel_ like Obi-Wan was lying – in fact, if anything, the air between them felt _reassuring._

“I’m sorry.”

He didn’t know what he was apologizing for, but it felt ingrained in him to do so. His Master was not happy with him and now Anakin had revealed how much he didn’t trust him.

Obi-Wan only looked _worse_ at his apologize, “ _I’m_ sorry,” Obi-Wan corrected, “I should have realized how different this was than your home. You deserve to feel safe here, Anakin. You’re free to do whatever you want.”

Anakin had his doubts – the Masters here always said that skipping school was not an option.

“Even school?”

Obi-Wan sighed, but his hands did not leave Anakin’s shoulders, “Let’s talk about this properly, yes? Your hands must hurt.”

Anakin hadn’t even noticed. His looked down, seeing very small splotches of blood, but nothing too concerning. He could get the glass out later, when he wouldn’t disturb Obi-Wan.

But before he could say so, Obi-Wan was leading him to singular couch that was in their living space. With a gentle nudge, Obi-Wan pushed him onto the couch, making him sit, “I’ll get the medkit. Don’t try to get the pieces out yourself.”

Maybe Obi-Wan was a mind reader – that was exactly what he was going to do.

Anakin watched as Obi-Wan disappeared into his bedroom. It was… Strange to feel so calm when all he expected was a swift punishment. Watto would have smacked him upside the head already, or a customer would have kicked him down. Yet… Anakin felt…

He didn’t have a word for it, but when Obi-Wan came back with tweezers and bandage in his hands, Anakin forgot all about it.

“I can do it.” Anakin said, reaching for the tweezers, not wanting to be _more_ of a burden, but Obi-Wan only pulled away.

“It is the responsibility of a Master to care for their Padawan,” Obi-Wan explained, holding out his hand for Anakin to place in. He did without fuss, “That’s the first thing I should have explained to you, and I’m sorry I never did.”

“To care for?” Anakin asked, “Not to control?”

The tweezer dug light into Anakin’s skin, but Obi-Wan looked even _worse_ as Anakin continued to ask him questions, “Never too control. To be a teacher, nothing more.”

Anakin tilted his head. Teacher and Master were the same word, “Yeah, that’s why you’re called Master Kenobi. I’m not dumb.”

Obi-Wan had gotten three of the four pieces of glass out of his hand. It was taking an awfully long time if Anakin had any say about it.

The sound of one of the shards dropping into the little plastic container Obi-Wan had grabbed was loud in the quiet room. “I would never call you dumb,” Obi-Wan replied, “I didn’t mean anything… Bad by explaining this to you.”

Obi-Wan was so _confusing._ Again, his mother’s advice about sand was making more and more sense. Anakin almost told him that, but then held his tongue. Obi-Wan was being nice _now,_ what about later?

“Can you tell me what teacher means to you?”

Anakin’s other hand was now gently in Obi-Wan’s. Still, the question was confusing, “The same thing that Master means…?”

Anakin didn’t like knowing things. Like he said, he wasn’t dumb. If anything, the people at the Temple were dumb! They never understood anything he was saying.

There was only one piece of glass in his left hand. Still, Obi-Wan hadn’t released his hand.

“Anakin, what’s the first language you know?”

Finally! Something he could answer, “I learned Huttesse first by a friend of my mom’s, and my mom said that wasthe most important one to know because it’ll help to not make the other masters mad. But my mom taught me the slave language at the same time, in case we have to say something important to each other. And I learned binary, because I wanted to understand what they were saying. Then, when we were sold to Watto, he told us that we had to learn Basic for the other customers.”

Obi-Wan looked pained by all the information he just gave him, “You know four languages?”

Anakin _was_ kind of proud of it, “Yeah, my mom says it was helpful! Sometimes I get all the words mixed up, because I gotta go from Huttesse _then_ Basic, and I think the Hutts _hate_ nouns for places and people, because there’s only, like, one for everything.”

Obi-Wan looked overwhelmed, “So if I told you to address me as teacher rather than Master…?”

 _Annnd_ there he goes again, making no sense! It was hard to keep in his frustration. “There’s no difference!”

Without realizing it, Anakin’s hands had been returned to him. He didn’t like the bandages on his fingertips, never really had any before, but if that’s what Obi-Wan wanted to do, he guessed it was fine.

“Right,” Obi-Wan said, “Okay. We’re… We’re going to visit someone. I think I’ll need some help with this one.”

Anakin felt terror in his heart, “I won’t speak the others if you don’t want me to! I’ll forget them, if that makes it better.”

“No!” Obi-Wan’s hands went once again to his shoulders, and it was the only thing from keeping Anakin from panicking. Anakin wasn’t used to touch except from his mother, but this felt okay. “No, Anakin. You’re not in trouble and I think it’s an impressive feat for you to know so many languages at your age. It’s _I_ that needs it.”

Anakin bit his lip, “Okay.”

Obi-Wan nodded, standing, “Right, come along, then. We’re going to the council. There must be someone there or in this Temple that knows Huttesse.”

Anakin was _so confused,_ but that happened back home too, when someone ask him for a part that wouldn’t fit the spaceship the customer landed in. Watto had told him to ignore that and just sell whatever he could, so Anakin did the same thing here.

Obi-Wan handed him his robe, smiling kindly, and Anakin felt a little bit of the anxiety he was feeling go away. They walked side by side down the hallways, thankfully mostly empty, and Anakin followed Obi-Wan’s lead as he opened the doors to the council room that Anakin hadn’t necessarily liked. 

They council people, Master Yoda and Master Windu especially, were talking when they walked in. However, everyone went quiet when Obi-Wan greeted them with a bow.

“Young Kenobi and Skywalker,” Master Yoda said, “Interrupt important meeting, you do. Emergency, this is?”

Anakin went to protest, looking towards Obi-Wan, but Obi-Wan didn’t let him, “It’s important. Does anyone in the Temple speak Huttesse?”

The council people look as confused as Anakin felt. What was Obi-Wan doing? Anakin said he would continue speaking Basic if that’s what he wanted! He didn’t want to get kicked out!

“I do,” Master Windu said, “I had a long assignment dealing with the Hutts.”

“Excellent,” Obi-Wan replied briskly, “Can you please explain to Anakin the difference between teacher and master?”

Anakin _knew_ that his eyeballs were going to pop out of his head. What was Obi-Wan _doing?_ These people were the _leaders,_ why would he waste their time like that? Would they allow it? Would Obi-Wan be punished?

Anakin pulled on Obi-Wan’s robe, practically begging him to stop, but Obi-Wan only smiled at him, “We are here to learn something, Anakin. Nothing will happen to you.”

 _But what about you?_

He still felt terrified. He glanced towards Master Windu, feeling _worse_ as the man leaned forward in his chair.

“The difference between teacher and master?” Master Windu repeated, looking perplexed, “I’m… Not entirely-”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan interrupted, and Anakin suddenly realized that in Obi-Wan’s calm, there was a sandstorm, “Could you, in Huttesse, give me the word for teacher _and_ master.”

Anakin hesitated, but then quickly repeated just the one word. Then, upon thinking about it, gave a clipped answer to Master Windu, saying that teacher was also acceptable to call their betters.

Master Windu looked… Not good. _“What do you address your mother as?”_

 _“Mother of mine, parent, she who gives life…”_ Anakin answered, then in basic, “mom or mother…?”

Master Windu hesitated, _“Teacher, elder…”_

 _“_ Master _.”_ Anakin answered, “Teacher, owner, better, he who controls…”

The air in the council room became stifling, “Did I… Translate wrong?”

“No, Anakin,” Obi-Wan replied flatly, glaring at Master… Yoda? “You didn’t.”

“Jedi Order, Masters we are not,” Master Yoda told him, “ _True teachers,_ we have failed to be for you. Owe you an apology, we do, young Skywalker.”

“I don’t understand.” Anakin whined, suddenly exhausted. He looked towards Obi-Wan, wanting him to explain the sudden tension in the room. Obi-Wan placed that now familiar hand on his shoulder, giving him a light squeeze.

“Master Yoda is correct,” Obi-Wan said, kneeling down to him again, “The Jedi Order isn’t here to be your _betters_ or your masters. The order was created to guide you in the Force and help you.”

Anakin bit his lip, “but everyone calls you Master. Everyone here calls _everyone_ masters.”

“Skywalker,” Master Windu said, “We address each other that way to show respect for each other’s accomplishments. A better word in Huttesse would, perhaps for Obi-Wan, be _brother._ And for the council… _Parent_. _”_

Anakin hesitated, “Brother… Family, protector, to be loved? And parent… Family, rule-giver, uh… Caregiver?”

Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief, “Better. Brother is much better.”

“Then what does Padawan mean?” Anakin asked.

He thought it was another term for slave – it made sense, with the way they had always said it. It sounded like a master was in charge of everything a padawan did. So, he thought it meant that was owned. 

Master Windu huffed, “There’s not – It’s a Jedi title… _Child,_ for parent, for the Jedi Council. And… There’s no word for… Less experienced brother. Perhaps, _younger brother_ or _sister.”_

“ _Younger_ is not a word…” Anakin said softly, scared to correct them, “but in the language of the slaves… _Refraka,_ like younger… Family.”

“How many languages do you speak?”

He didn’t know the name of the Master that spoke. However, he found that he felt rather calm when addressing him, “Three, if you don’t count binary. No one _ever_ does.”

Which was annoying, because droids had _a lot_ of things to say, and especially had opinions about their upgrades.

Master Windu hummed, “Master, in basic and in terms of the Jedi Order, means one who is… Respected. Uh… Rather, one who has earned the title. They have gone through schooling, through trails, and has learned to _master_ the art of being a Jedi.”

Anakin tried to think his way through it, “A verb… Rather than a noun? Like, learning rather than learned?”

It was… Slightly better. He still didn’t understand it completely, but the idea of these people _owning_ him was forming into something else – something positive rather than something to fear.

“Call Obi-Wan brother, you may,” Master Yoda told him, “Call council by first and last name, acceptable.”

Anakin didn’t like the idea of that either. If he was getting anything from this, it was that they had _earned_ the title of Master. To take something away from Obi-Wan like that felt wrong.

“Master means teacher and teacher means parent,” Anakin repeated, “If that what it means in Basic… Then I would like to continue calling everyone Master.”

Anakin turned to look at Obi-Wan, “You and Master Jinn saved me when you didn’t have to. And you still took me in when Master Jinn died, even when you didn’t want to. If anyone had earned the respect of being called Master, it would be you.”

Obi-Wan smiled, but didn’t seemed satisfied, “Anakin, I have never _not_ wanted you. In fact, it be my honor to call you my brother, not the other way around.”

Anakin smiled for what felt like the first time in days. Something… _Exploded_ in his chest, bright and warm, and for a moment, Anakin could feel Obi-Wan’s commitment to him as if it was his own. He gasped, mouth falling open at what appeared to be… A rope, in his _head,_ connecting him to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looked _ecstatic._ He smiled wide, dragging Anakin into a hug without even explaining what the hell was even happening. Were they connected like this _forever?_ It must be a good thing, going by Obi-Wan’s reaction, and the absolute _joy_ he felt coming off of him.

“Master Obi-Wan!” Anakin gasped, while liking the hug, still very much confused, “I don’t really know-”

“Formed a training bond, you have,” Master Yoda said, standing before the two of them just as Obi-Wan placed Anakin back on the ground, still smiling proudly, “Communication, it seems, we have lacked. Important, this lesson was. Lesson in respect, we have all gained.”

Obi-Wan bowed once again, “Thank you, Master Yoda.”

“Explain to your brother, _wanting_ him, yes?” Master Yoda continued, raising an eyebrow at Obi-Wan, “Much left to discuss, you two have. New bond, you must work on.”

Anakin nodded, honestly understanding only about one or two things from that sentence, but an order was an order. At this point, he had about one thousand questions, but he would much rather ask Obi-Wan alone than in front of the council.

“Anakin,” Master Windu asked, just as they were about to leave, “I heard Master Vastra comment on your homework. You know how to write in Basic?”

Anakin blushed, shuffling nervously on his feet and making sure not to look at Obi-Wan. “I… I can read and write in Huttesse… So I… _Found_ a Huttesse to Basic dictionary in the library. But I’ve been translating all the letters! I got all my homework done!”

Obi-Wan made a noise of protest, “I’m an idiot.”

The _bond_ was pulsing – Obi-Wan was no longer happy. Instead, something uncomfortable sat in Anakin’s chest. _Shame?_

Master Yoda hummed, “Idiots, we have all been. Remedy this, we shall.”

Anakin was still reeling over the fact that Master Yoda called them all idiots. This was a very strange day. 

“We’ll discuss this later,” Obi-Wan said, “I daresay Anakin has earned a trip to Dex’s diner.”

 _Diner?_ Anakin’s stomach rumbled at the idea of the delicious food he had seen last time. Obi-Wan said they didn’t have time to stop for food, but he _did_ promise that they would visit one day.

 _“Wizard.”_ Anakin whispered, excited. Maybe all of _this_ was worth it.

The room laughed lightly. Master Yoda, even, had a smile on his face, “Pancakes, I recommend. Chocolate, yes?”

Anakin’s eyes widened in pure excitement. Obi-Wan, however, let out a loud noise of protest. “Thank you, Master Yoda, for the wonderful sugar high that-”

Anakin tugged on Obi-Wan’s hand, practically dragging him out the door, “We can get pancakes! Come on, Master Obi-Wan, I wanna try chocolate again! I had a piece once, when some kid didn’t want it, and it was _awesome.”_

The bond hummed between them, full of life, and Anakin _knew_ that Obi-Wan was just as excited about Dex’s diner as he was. His Master couldn’t lie now! Laughing, Obi-Wan let himself get pulled out of the room, the two of them just _barely_ bowing at the council.

Finally, when they sat across from each other at the diner, a very large stack of chocolate pancakes in front of him… Anakin felt as if the floor beneath them was something unshakable.

Obi-Wan wasn’t slipping on sand anymore - He was gliding on it.

And so was Anakin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
